Earthen Light
by YorumiHaru
Summary: CHAPTER 1.5-SPECIAL: The idea of peeling someone back layer by layer till you know their tru self...READ IT TO ACTUALLY FIND OUT WHAT I MEAN!
1. The Innocent Can Never Last

_So, I guess for the VERY FIRST FANFIC im doin a nalu. I know, kill me right? But I've had this idea ever since Juvia and Lucy did Unison Raid(which was totally awesome by the way): WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF _NATSU AND LUCY_ DID UNISON RAID _TOGETHER_?_

_Me: HELL YEAH!_

_But the wiser part of my brain said: wait a second, no freakin story line. Gotta~ getcha~ getcha head in the game!~ _

_Me: high school musical? Really? Troy is hot and all, but im more of a- _

_Other me: don't care. AND THAT'S COMPLETELY OFF SUBJECT!_

_Me: well, what are your ideas ya Buddha?_

_Other me: just wait for an idea._

_That's when I had: _THE DREAMMMM_…. Natsu and lucy, fire burning trees surrounded the island. A boat. Only the dead can enter the island. A wall with strange runes. Only fire can open it. But the captain leading the escapade forgot to mention the fact that another element was needed… THAT'S ALL I CAN TELL YOU! Oh, phooey. Well, to read this AND find out what else was in my amazing revelation of a dream, KEEP READING! And its currently 1:00 in the morning and im in my pajamas… _~ O.o_ And also, im freakin pissed at the world due to the fact that im having the _BIGGEST WRITERS BLOCK IN THE WORLD AND UNIVERSE AND MARS._ So, without further a due, I give you my first fanfic! _

DISCLAIMER: if I owned FT, 1) why the hell would I be here? 2) I would make everyone in the guild love someone EXCEPT lisanna (heeeheeehheeee..) and 3) I would make Lucy hit Natsu in the head with a random green cylinder-like pillow, or a pan(whatever you want to imagine ;P) screaming: SWINE FLU!

**CHAPTER 1**

Teetering on the brink of the cliff, the horde of images that passed by her were flooded with blood and death. The scenes played like a symphony in the back of her consciousness. Eyes that pounded into her field of vision could not be overcome by an intense glare. What she was seeing. Was this-? The future of Fairy Tail. She knew the answer deep within her very bones. On the outside she was calm and collective, but the inside portrayed a different person entirely. The shell that had formed around her was no more than a memory inside of these dreams. Dreams like this. In dreams like this, her true self was revealed: weak, powerless to those around her, fearful, full of suffering. She wished she could awake. Awake to reality. But she also knew that these dreams would soon become her reality as well. Insight, some called it. A gift. To her it was a curse. The throbbing headaches, the sleepless nights, none of it compared to the visions themselves. The horror of finding out how friends meet their ends, how an era ends before it even begins, and how love is lost inside of the darkest streams of shadow and hate. She hated them, these visions. But there was no stopping them, and it also gave her something to rely on. A feeling of security. And it was all for love. The love and hope that her dearest would not be in those horrible visions that all become reality one way or another. Her Wendy. The one that wiped the slate clean with the softest of smiles, who ended her nightmares and brought her the courage she longed for, yearned for. And for what? To see one day that small pulsing soul of hers come to an end? To witness her destruction before her eyes? No. to simply protect her. But even Wendy cannot stop the dreams…

Charle walked forward proudly with her head held high. She needed to speak with the Master. But where was he? He was not in his usual place on top of the bar. She must speak with him. Today. Mages entered and exited the guild without any hesitation, going on new jobs that probably evolved saving some town from destruction by defeating a monster.

Wendy was seated a ways off from her speaking to Mira Jane. She looked to be enjoying herself.

_Good,_ thought Charle. _She seems to be happy. For now._ Her thoughts reverberated back to the previous night's dream. The movement. The despair. And what was that strange light that almost seemed to become solid, like rain? Her forehead ached and she placed a paw to it, trying to clear her conscious.

"Charle!" a streak of blue signaled the arrival of Happy, closely followed by Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray, who seemed not to notice that he was only wearing boxers…

"We just got back from the Mt. Hakobe job!" Happy said cheerfully, but Charle noticed that Lucy shivered violently in remembrance.

_Im never going there again_, thought said blonde. _Is it only me that seems to feel that mountains cold?_

"Why do you look so down?" the blue cat asked, genuinely concerned.

"No reason. Do any of you know where the Master is?" Charle asked turning to the group expectantly.

"Why do you ask? Is there something you need to speak about with him?" the metal-clad woman replied, eyes hiding her suspicions.

"E-Erza," Lucy said to the red-head. "Maybe we shouldn't pry? Right?"

"No, I will gladly speak for the Master in his brief absence." Erza remained calm and collective, but she turned her gaze to Gray when he mumbled:

"Who died and made you leader?" then, realizing what he had just said: "Oh shit!" He looked at Erza fearfully. The mage was currently putting out a death-wave aura.

"Would you kindly repeat that? Gray." The dark-haired man sputtered and his eyes took the shape of ping pong balls. He blinked several times.

"U-ummm… W-what I said.." he looked for someone to help him, anyone(minus Natsu, he would die before he asked help from that squinty-eyed freak). "I-I said that you would make a great leader in this situation! Ehe ehe eheeeee…."

Lucy could feel her sweat drop. _That's an obvious lie if I ever knew one_…

"I know what he said!" Natsu said with an evil grin on his face. "He said-" Gray clamped a hand on his enemy's mouth, which Natsu began chewing on.

"AHHG! DAMMIT! That hurt you ass hole!"

"Wasn't my fault your hand was there, ice brain."

"Oh? Really you squinty-eyed freak?"

"This people!" Natsu yelled for the guild to hear him, "is Gray's brain capacity for speech level!"

"What'd you say? Like you have _any _reason to say that to me! What about you? Huh? Like you have any _oh soooo amazing_ vocabulary in that brain of yours. That lame excuse for a mind is probably melted down by all that fire you conjure up."

"Eh? What was that popsicle? I don't think I can hear from all the way over here," Natsu replied. "It just so happens that I've been hanging out with Lucy, who, might I remind you, is _very_ smart, so I might've _updated_ my vocabulary." He grinned slyly.

"Y-you'd use Lucy's poor brain like that?"

"Possibly…"

"Hey! Will you two cut it out! And stop dragging me into your stupid fights!" Lucy screamed indignantly.

"Lucy!" Gray said as he walked over to her. "Will you teach me more words?"

"Wait, wha-?" okay, one she's never heard of before.

"No way droopy-eyes! Lucy's brain belongs to me!" Natsu said as he grabbed at Lucy's head.

"EH?" now she was confused and slightly pissed off. "WAT THE HELL? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE CAUGHT UP IN YA'LLS STUPID FIGHT! LEAVE ME OUTTA THIS!" she said as she hurried for the guild doors.

"Wait Lucy!" both boys said. "We need your brain!"

"STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE ALIENS WANTING TO KEEP MY BRAIN FOR DATA!" she yelled as she walked out of the guild in a huff.

"man, what's with those guys? Saying they need my brain," she thought to herself aloud. "Well, I guess it's just another day in Fairy Tail…"

Master Makarov sat in his small office at the top of the hallway. The door squeaked open and he looked up from the many bills from the Council that never seemed to get paid that were overflowing his desk. "Charle."

"Master, there is something urgent that I must speak with you about." The white haired cat looked full of determination, but Makarov could see that within those eyes of hers, there was fear.

"a premonition?" he inquired.

"How-?" she began to question, then compelled herself and said, "yes."

"Cana has been having them too. She's seen something in her cards. But every time I ask about it, she simply turns away. Will you tell me?"

Charle swallowed deeply, suddenly nervous. "It's about Fairy Tail…and something else." She paused, not for the effect, but in deep fear that she thought he could feel coming off of her in waves. "An island, with trees. But behind these normal trees…the others were burning. Almost a silhouette of the living ones. The rest, I don't think I can say. Perhaps it's simply my mind, but I feel as if it goes unspoken, than nothing will happen. But I know that this is not the case…"

"Charle," she looked up, tears in her eyes, remembering the dream. The dream where her Wendy had… "You must tell me everything. I know that I cannot challenge fate, but I might as well try to save what might be left of the guild after what will happen."

"S-so you have had misgivings too?" the slight nod of his head didn't inform her otherwise.

"They are only faint, but I believe something is about to happen." He looked at her. "Something that makes the dragon Acnologia look like a pebble on a track way. We are simply about to jump the hurtle. But can we make it? That is the question both of us are asking ourselves correct?"

Charle nodded hesitantly. What was this feeling? Did the Master already know of their fate? But that was impossible. She needed to focus on protecting Wendy. Wendy would no doubt protect this crazy guild, whether Charle approved or not. So, in other words, Charle was going to protect this guild with all her soul and strength. No matter what fate awaited them. Even if it meant her own destruction.

AN: _ok, so…DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, OR DID YOU LIKE IT? Not much nalu, or actually, none, but no worries. That will soon come to an end…_

_PLEASE REVIEW! Any writing tips? Things I did wrong? mistakes? AND MY DREAM IS FINALLY BECOMING A REALITY! WAI WAI WAI! Not very funny sadly, but I needed the first chapter to be somewhat serious._

_THNX FOR READING! And I'll get the next chapter out soon! NEW FT MOVIE COMIN OUT IN AUGUST! YEHEHAH! FTW!_


	2. Chapter 15: Oranges

_Soooo…NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry it's sooo late! I've been really busy lately, and also, I've been working on the fabulous world of youtube lately; creating an account, doing nothing, buying vocaloid music, and all that fun stuff! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Now, im currently getting home from school, my mom is bitching to me to get off the f***ing computer, and my dog is chewing on my purse….. such is the life of me, wittle Harwu-chan…. So, here I was thinking about life and all, and I'm like: "hey! Wat a great idea! I'll put in little extras like a real manga!" so this is the first extra chapter, and it will not effect the story in any way at all, but…THERE WILL BE NALU IN THESE EXTRA CHAPTERS!..Anyway, im causing you all trouble, so NOW! ONWITH THE STORY! Before that….there is something I have to say…THIS WOULD BE THE FIRST TIME I HAVENT DONE A FANGIRL SCREAM WHEN I SAW NATSU….WAT IS WROOOONNNGGG WITH MEEEEEE?_

DISCLAIMER: _if I owned FT 1) my hairbrush would be a little less scraggly from all the moola I would get, 2) the manga AND movie *mini-controlled fangirl screech* would all become one big happy nalu festival, 3) the manga would be totally f-ed up, 4) I would make Natsu eat cookies nonstop and have Lucy wear a santa hat while Erza tried to sing 'Happy Holidays'….NOT THE BEST IDEA…._

**CHAPTER 1.5**

_**ORANGES**_

It felt like the first time Lucy's room was actually _quiet_. She had to admit, going to the guild like that and being all unsociable, it wasn't like her at all. But she had come to realize something important with her time at Fairy Tail. She was in no way strong. All those hardships and fights for the guild, the people who fought wasn't her. It was Natsu, or Erza, or Gray and Gajeel, those people. But, she seemed to never make a difference in battle.

Lucy sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh and grabbed something to read. It felt like hours passed before her eyes slowly began to close. Then, her window was thrown open with a loud resounding BANG!

Lucy's eyes snapped open to find Natsu already searching her kitchen for snacks. _S-so much for peace and quiet…_Lucy thought regrettably.

"Hey, Lucy! Do you have any mayo?"

"And why do you need mayo?" she asked, and her eyes rose to the gigantic-"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? A HUGE SANDWICH?"

"Yeah, want some!" Natsu replied as he began squirting ketchup on the monstrosity like no tomorrow.

"WHY IN GOD'S NAME WOULD I WANT TO EAT THAT?"

"But doesn't it look good?" slaps some tomatoes on, then drowns it in mustard.

"HELL NO IT DOESN'T!" she felt….(I was trying to look for the right word..)…APPALED. That's it. More like shocked out of her brain and mouth dropping onto the floor appalled. That about fit the situation.

"By the way, why were you all sad and gloomy like that ass whole Gray at the guild?" Lucy looked back up at Natsu and lost her will to be angry at him for invading her kitchen like a raccoon.

"N-no reason! I was just feeling a bit outta sorts, that's…all…"she trailed off and looked down at the floor, he face becoming shaded.

"Eh? Doesn't exactly sound like nothing. *gasp*! You must be running a temperature! I know I shouldn't have slipped that hot sauce in your drink! It was only a joke! Honest! No harm intended!" Natsu was currently on the floor begging for forgiveness with his hands in silent prayer.

_Why do I get the feeling he's not really sorry?_ Lucy thought as her eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance. _And when did he slip hot sauce in my drink? W-wait….didn't Gray?...oh shit. _Lucy recalled how Gray had used her water to make ice to eat and how he had suddenly gone to the bathroom unexpectedly. _Maybe I shouldn't tell either one of them about what really happened…._

"Wrong!" she said, her arms moving up to form an X. "I'm not sick…."her face fell once more, "I just didn't feel like I belonged at Fairy Tail anymore…."

Natsu eyes were wide and he was looking slightly confused at her statement. "L-Lucy…."

"I'm weak! Don't you get it? What have I done to help the guild? Nothing! All I've done is cause pain and suffering….like the time with Phantom Lord…" She could see Natsu starting to visibly shake from anger, but she continued, "I can't sit back and watch any longer….I'm weak….everyone else, they give their all to save the guild….but all I do-"

She was cut short as she felt herself being forced down onto her bed. She looked up at Natus's solemn face as he stared intently at her.

"N-Natsu?" she asked hesitantly. She wasn't afraid. She would never be with him, but she couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine.

His face was shaded as he said, "And what do you do? Nothing? No….you fight alongside us…the guild. The guild wouldn't be the same without you anyway…no matter how hard you put yourself down, you have to keep believing…..believing that there will be a better tomorrow... you shouldn't talk like that about yourself. Because all that does is make you weaker…what makes you stronger is your friends fighting with you, sharing your pains…" he looks her with his signature grin and continues on to say, "Isn't that what being in Fairy Tail is all about? Isn't that why you have friends?"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. she reached up and pulled him into a hug, a sad smile playing on her face. At first he was shocked at the embrace, but soon hugged her back lightly.

"Thank you…Natsu…"

"N-no problem!" he said as he broke their brief contact. "I actually just said what came to mind," he continued, and he scratches the back of his neck in light embarrassment.

**LATER THAT NIGHT….**

Lucy awoke to hear snores coming from the other side of her bed. _N-Natsu…..and just when he was all serious and stuff…._ She sat up and looked across the bed to see a lump facing away from her and snoring loudly. She picked up her pillow and smacked Natsu on the head and yelled, "GET OTTA MY BED! HELL, GET OTTA MY ROOM!"

"Wha? Oh it's just Lucy…." Natsu went back to sleeping and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Don't you have a house? And shouldn't Happy be worried?"

"Happy's with Lily and Charle right now doing who know what…. Can I go back to sleep now? *yawn*…"

Seething with anger, Lucy was about to give him a swift one ticket ride off her bed using her foot, when he surprised her by asking:

"Hey, Lucy…you're always looking for a boyfriend and all, so I was wondering if…"

_w-what is he saying? Confession?... _she felt herself blush slightly at the thought.

"You liked Gray," he finished.

"Eh? G-Gray?" damn her stuttering…now he would think she actually did like Gray, which she wasn't exactly sure of since he was a stripping pervert… "I-I'm not sure…he's a nice guy and all, but I think all he is is just some weirdo that strips his shirt randomly…"

"Shouldn't you get to know him better before judging him?" Natsu asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"But it's like people have layers….and they need to be pulled back one at a time to fully understand their reasons and pains in life…. Gray, I'm sure I want to learn anymore about him…."

"So, what you're saying, is that people are like oranges?" Natsu asked with his usually simple-mindedness.

_There he goes thinking about food again…_ "In what way are people like oranges?"

She felt the bed shift as he got up to go to the kitchen and returned shortly.

"Close your eyes," he said, which she obediently followed suit. He placed a rough object in her hands. "Now, what is it?"

She thought this was kinda weird, but replied, "Ummmm…a ball?"

"Wrong," came the brief reply. "Look.."

She opened her eyes to find herself staring at an orange, a perfect circle of the color the name implies. "Okay, but you still haven't told me why people are like oranges."

"Well," he lay down on his stomach and faced the bed board, "You gotta peel back people's layers right? And an orange has a hard shell that's pretty hard to break. But as you ease into it, you break the shell and get to what's on the inside. The sweetness." He began to peel another orange beside her and she did the same with hers.

A stray drop of juice was squirted into her eye. She thought of an idea, and started to play along, "But sometimes the true person inside can hurt you…like the sting of sweetness in an orange."

He nodded in agreement and continued, "and people have different aspects, "he said as he broke the orange into several pieces. "But you learn to love them all, and cherish every bit of that person for who he or she is. Like the parts of an orange."

Lucy finished breaking hers apart and looked at the peelings before her. "And it's always good to discard the shell of the person, to let his or her true nature come out…" she smiled at him briefly before taking a slice and popping it in her mouth, chewing slowly to savor each bit.

"Exactly…do you get what I'm trying to say?" Natsu did the same and also ate a few more slices before she finished hers.

"I guess so…" She looked at the time. 12:17 pm…yesterday was Sunday, she remembered. So today was Monday. "This is nice…we should do this every Monday. Eat oranges, just talk like normal people for once…"

She looked over at Natsu who looked to be about to cough up a hairball. Then she realized he was _thinking_. _Wooowww…never gonna get used to Natsu actually thinking…_

Suddenly, he held his index finger in the air as if he just solved the problem of world hunger. "I got it! We could call this…Mikan Monday!"

Her face was one of those faces when you're thinking, 'wooww..took him that long to come up with that?' But her features softened. "Yeah….that'd be nice."

"And maybe, we can start peeling off the layers of our oranges. Together!" he flashed her a grin in which she couldn't resist. She smiled softly at him and nodded her head.

_Learn to peel off the hard shell of your orange, huh? What I don't think he knows though, is how just spending time with him, I'm doing that very thing…._

**THE END**

_A/N: awwwww…. KAWAII! I had this idea when I myself was eating an orange in the middle of the night, and it just happened to be Monady, so it worked out as a great fanfic! ^^ I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Remember that this will in no way affect the story that is slowly building! Notice the '1.50'…_

_I'll have the next chapter out soon, continuing where I left off! PLEASE REVIEW! HAWRU-CHAN WUVES WREVIEWS!_


	3. END TO EARTHEN LIGHTmeh

EVERYONE! THIS FANFICTION IS NO LONGER GOING! I WILL FREQUENTLY POST ON MY NEW FANFIC "TAKE AWAY" THOUGH! PLEASE READ! SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU ALL! DDDDD:

I'LL START POSTING MANY ONE-SHOTS THOUGH! ENJOY THE REST OF STORIES! ANGAIN, SORRY!


End file.
